New Years Fireworks
by InfiniteJelly
Summary: Love is in the air. Its New Years Eve and Riku has fallen for the new girl, Namine. Wonder if this silver haired loner can grab the attention of the artistic blond goddess?


**Namiku one shot? Here it is. I was bored and needed something to write**

*******

He was the guy with the long silver hair. The boy who kept to himself was only seen with the same friends. But, this was a rare occurrence. His name was Riku. And he was a loner. That was….until she came around. The goddess with blonde hair who wore a thin white dress and laced up blue sandals had caught his eye. Well, she caught every guy's eye. Her beautiful locks of hair along with those pools of deep blue eyes made any guy in her path swoon…even a few girls. Twilight town never got many new students. And, the last newcomer was Riku. Oh, how he wanted that girl to call his very own to love. His friends urged him to say something before New Years. But, he couldn't. How could a loner with such ugly silver hair waltz up to a blonde haired goddess like that?

"Riku say something!" Sora shouted at Riku and flicked his head a few times.

"Huh?" Riku said staring out into the sunset.

"Well? Did you ask her yet? Its New Years Eve and all the guys going after Namine are going to go for her then. It's like cheesy romantic night. Come on you have to do something!" Sora shouted and explained, but Riku didn't listen. He was busy thinking about the very girl Sora was trying to help him get.

"I know Sora…..I gotta go, ok?" Riku said walking away off sunset hill. And, as he walked away Sora couldn't help, but feel for his friend. Riku continued to walk, his eyes closed, as if blindfolded by a dark veil. But, he felt something bump into him. He opened his eyes and saw her lying on the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up at him pushing up a pair of glasses on her face.

"Um..uhh….Sorry!" Namine said bowing when she finally stood up

"No it's my fault." Riku replied and Namine smiled at him. It was one of those awkward silent moments. They stared, looked away, but continued to stare at one another from the corner of their eyes.

"So…are you going to see the new years fireworks?" Namine asked with a slight blush on her pale skinned face.

"Yeah. Are you?" He replied with question.

"I don't know…I keep…getting pestered by guys from school. And the best place to watch it is here." She said only wanting to not be annoyed by love struck boys.

"Well…there's one spot that's better." Riku said and lightly held Namine's hand. Namine's face lit up a bright red and a certain brown haired boy watched.

"Good job Riku." Sora whispered and watched his best friend and Namine run away to some random hide away.

_**The Abandoned Mansion**_

"Here?" Namine said as Riku pointed to the side of the house. A fire escape led to the roof.

"There's a balcony that can't be seen from the front in the back of the house. And its right where you can see the fireworks as if they were exploding in your face." Riku explained and realized "exploding in your face" doesn't seem very pleasant. But, Namine just followed him as he guided her with his hand lightly embracing hers. She couldn't help but smile at the boy. Who seemed to have totally forgotten he was holding her hand. Once they got to the top Riku looked down at his hand and quickly let go.

"Oh, umm I'm sorry." Riku said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's all right. If I didn't want you holding my hand I would have said so." Namine said and they waited…and waited. It was about five minutes before midnight. And neither of them said a word. Well, until Namine decided to say something.

"So I hear…from Kairi that you like me, Riku?" Namine asked and looked up at the boy with silver hair. He couldn't help, but look away.

"Yeah…..I do…" Riku said and Namine just smiled at the nervous sounding boy.

"I….like you too…." She said as she looked at her cell phone. There was only minute left. Riku continued to look away. What was he going to say?! Namine liked him too?! What did that mean? Riku couldn't even think straight let alone comprehend Namine actually liking him.

When the clock struck midnight the two were still silent. Fireworks were shot into the night sky illuminating it with many brilliant colors and shapes. Riku finally turned to say something to Namine, but she only reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her lips upon his. They were soft…warm. It sated his very appetite for her affection. How could thing singular act of affection mean so much? That was because…he loved her. When they parted Namine smiled at him and placed his arm around her as she watched the fireworks. Riku opened his mouth a bit, the blush on his face being hidden by the darkness. Only to be seen in brief moments of light from the fireworks.

"I…um….I…"

"I love you too…." Namine said and Riku couldn't be happier as he held her close to him.

**CHEESY ONE SHOT?! MAYBE! Reviews are welcomed!!**

**~Justin~**


End file.
